Crimson Trails
by Naboolio and Jedward
Summary: My frend and I before freshman year started writing a story then we got busy...now we are seniors and i have decided to continue the story on this site with your help... by the way jacob and jasper are not a couple it is Jacob/Alice and Jasper/oc and Alice is not a vampire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was the only girl in the world who was so prone to danger that my mother called me "Danger Target", and I hated it. I especially hated moving, until I moved to Port Angeles, Washington and met the guy I thought I would never meet.

When we arrived in Port Angeles, I helped unpack as long as I could handle without killing my mother, then I went for a walk.

While I was walking, I had a feeling I was being watched and was starting to freak out when I saw this dark figure in the shadows.

I stopped to take a look at the figure but it was gone all of a sudden. I turned around and there was a man with blonde hair and bright red eyes about fifteen feet away from me.

I jumped and asked him who he was and then he was right in front of me face, so close his nose was almost touching my cheek.

I tried to run away but he grabbed me and tried to push me down. I almost fell but was caught in mid-air by someone, and then I was pulled away from the man.

Then they were standing right in front of me. I wanted to get up and run away but I couldn't move, I was so frightened.

I looked at them in horror, the tall blonde with like goldish eyes looked like he wanted to rip the one with the red eyes head off. I tried to scream for help but no sound would come out of my mouth.

The tall blonde gave the one with the red eyes a weird look and he ran off looking really frightened.

I was still on the grass when the tall blonde walked over to me. I tried to speak to him but was still in shock.

"Are you all right?" He asked me.

"Y-Ye-Yes", I stammered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Jasper, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but I think I hit my head when you put me down so quickly."

"Oh I'm sorry, what is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Seraphina." I replied, "Do you know who that man was?" I asked.

"Yes, unfortunately I do, his name is Jason, he is one of my uncle's old friends." he told me.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked him curiously.

"I had been walking, when I came upon the two of you and I could tell by the look in your eyes you didn't know who he was."

"Oh well thanks for saving me." I said.

"No problem, where is your house? Let me walk you home." he requested.

I looked at him warily. I didn't know whether or not I should trust him. I was deciding if I did trust him when I kind of noticed he was making that same face he made when Jason ran away, and then I began to feel calmer.

Jasper took my hand and helped me off the ground and we began to walk.

"Oh, crap!" I put my hand to my head.

"What's wrong?" Jasper worriedly asked me.

"I forgot how to get home" I said blushing.

I tried to figure out which direction I came from when my cell phone started ringing, and Jasper asked, "Is that your phone?"

"Oh yeah, I just got it." I answered the phone, it was my mother wondering where I was.

I told my mother that I was near the forest and that I met somebody from town.

"How did you meet him?" my mother asked.

"I was walking around and I ran into him."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Jasper, He is very nice and he said he is willing to walk me home, oh yeah what is our address?" I asked my mother sheepishly.

"1916 East Black Street" my mother told me. "And make sure you don't forget that."

"Ok, we will be there in a little bit." I said.

I hung up with my mother and Jasper walked back over to me because he had left to give me some privacy. He asked me what my address was. I told him, and then I followed him.

We talked the whole way back to my house. I learned that Jasper is seventeen. He lives by himself in a loft on the outskirts of town. I learned that he moved here from Texas two years ago, and that he used to be the new kid in Port Angeles.

I told Jasper that I just moved from Oregon, because my mother had to relocate for her company, and that I am sixteen. I wasn't going to tell him about my father but I decided to.

I told him about my father dying in a plane crash on his way back from New York on a business trip. Jasper told me how sorry he was, and he gave me a little side hug which made me secretly flinch because Jasper's skin was ice cold. When we got to my house, he decided not to come inside and he said that he would meet my mother some other time.

"See you around." I called after Jasper as he was walking away from my house.

"Bye, Seraphina." Jasper said.

I walked into my house and told my mother about Jasper, and how I like him a lot even though I just met him. My mother wanted to know more about him but I couldn't tell her much more than I had already said.

I did mention something about his skin being really cold, like ice. We both thought that was weird since it was the beginning of fall and not very cold outside. I went to bed about an hour later and dreamed about Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, I almost forgot where I was. I got ready for school and my mother was already at work because she had to go in early.

So, I had to walk to school and was a few minutes late. When, I got to my first class, I opened the door and everyone in the room turned to look at me. I blushed and made sure it was the right class.

"You're Mr. Wells, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." Mr. Wells replied, "and you must be Seraphina?'

"Yes, sir"

He told me to find an empty seat and the only one was behind a short girl with a short pixie like hair cut and the girl's name was Alice Greene.

Alice was very friendly towards me and I liked her right away and thought we would be great friends. I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but I started thinking about Jasper and the dream I had the night before.

I had dreamed that Jasper and I were walking, he was looking into my eyes and was about to tell me something when all of a sudden his eyes looked away from mine and he grabbed me and stood in front of me protectively. I looked around Jasper and saw Jason about twenty feet from where we were standing.

He and Jason were crouching over and baring their teeth. I could not figure out why they were doing this. All of a sudden Jason lunged towards Jasper and he grabbed me and he ran away from Jason and put me down, then he went back and started fighting with Jason.

Jason got away from Jasper's strong grip. He got to me really fast. I was in shock. He grabbed me and then my alarm went off and woke me up.

All of a sudden Alice tapped my desk and I jumped.

"Whoa, you all right, Seraphina?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just zoned out for a few minutes." I replied.

"Oh ok then" Alice said.

The bell rang and Alice and I went to our next class together. I was happy when she walked into gym class, so far my first day at a new school was going good. I met Jacob Wolfe in gym and we immediately clicked.

I'm pretty sure that in Jacob's mind, it was like we had known each other all our lives. I then found out that Alice and Jacob are dating but I didn't mind because I had my mind set on Jasper.

In gym class we were playing soccer, so I kept falling and I could tell that Jacob was trying really hard not to help me up to quickly because he thought I was really pretty and my eyes caught him off guard. Actually my eyes shocked almost everyone but my mother.

I couldn't tell what Jasper's reaction was because his facial expressions didn't change very much when we first met. I think Alice was starting to notice that Jacob was paying more attention to me then her or the soccer game and was starting to get a little pissed off.

I was really embarrassed, and kept pushing Jacob away knowing that Alice or any other girl would not like it if their boyfriend was paying more attention to another girl.

When that class was over, I went to biology and was surprised to see Jasper sitting alone in the back of the class. The only seat left was the one next to him so I sat there.

Jasper had been thinking really hard about something when gust of wind from an open window blew his paper on the floor and he and I both reached for it at the same time.

Jasper looked up and into my eyes and his jaw dropped. He almost didn't recognize me but then I smiled and blushed and he remembered what happened the night before.

"Oh, hello Seraphina, right?" he asked me just to make sure it was me and that he was not day dreaming.

"Yeah, that's me, Jasper right?

"Yep, get into any trouble in the past few hours?" Jasper asked me jokingly.

Before I got a chance to answer the teacher, Ms. York asked me to come to the front of the room and introduce myself.

I didn't want to but my mother told me to always listen to my teacher so I went to the head of the class and introduced myself. All of the guys stared at me but I didn't even notice because I was caught in a trance, Jasper was looking deep into my eyes.

When I was done, Ms. York asked me a few questions then I went to my seat and talked to Jasper some more and we did a lab on the anatomy of the ferret.

We talked about our work but mostly talked about each other. Right before class was over I asked Jasper to see his schedule.

He showed me and found out that we were in also in Calculus, English Lit., and Photography together.

In Photography class, Alice and Jacob were there too and they sat with each other, which was very lucky since it was a big class. Alice had already forgiven me because she knew that the new girl was always the one all the guys liked for a minute.

And I didn't think I was very pretty, but most people thought I was. I figured that Alice trusted Jacob so she didn't really worry. The teacher, Mrs. Lutz was very kind and we could tell that she liked photography.

The assignment was to pick a person you know and take pictures of them and write what was going on when it was taken and to get the person's thoughts on the photo. Alice picked Jacob, and Jasper picked me. I was happy to be his partner.

When class was over, Jasper and I went out to the parking lot, but Alice and Jacob stayed after to ask the teacher some questions. Jasper and I walked to Jasper's car and he offered to take me home so I got in his car and then I thought about Alice and Jacob but Jasper told me that Jacob had a car and they would be fine.

"So, how do you like Port Angeles High?" Jasper asked me after he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I like it, I didn't know you went here, I figured you went to the private school." I replied.

"How come?" he asked.

"Because of what you were wearing last night"

"Oh, yeah"

"You said you were from Texas right?" I asked him.

"Yes"

"Why did you move here?"

"It's a long story, I will tell you some other time."

"Well ok." I said.

We pulled up to my house and I got out of Jasper's car and was walking up the sidewalk when all of a sudden he called after me to come back to the car.

"What?" I asked

"You forgot one of your books and can I have your phone number?" he asked

"Yeah sure" I said then I grabbed his hand and asked for a pen.

"Sure let me find a pen" he said, after he found one I wrote my number on his hand. I walked into my house, waving goodbye, and then I collapsed onto the couch with a love struck look on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I was still on the couch and my mom was already out at the store shopping for groceries. I knew this because there was a note on the dining room table that said;

Hey Ser,

_I went to the store. Call me when you wake up and tell me if you need anything._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Ok, it must be Saturday, Mom doesn't work on Saturdays. I thought as I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my mother's number. On the third ring my mother picked up the phone

"Hello? Ser?"

"Yes mom, it's me, I'm awake now"

"Ok, well do you need anything from the store?"

"No I'm good, but thanks anyways, oh wait can you get me a jar of cherries please?"

"Yeah, sure but don't eat them all at once please, last time you got sick."

"Ok mother"

"Ok"

"Bye mom"

"Bye Ser, see you when I get home."

I hung up with my mother and went up to my room to change, and while my shirt was partly over my head my phone started ringing.

I tried to hurry up and put it on but I got tangled up and fell and hit my head and cut my face on the side of my bed. I answered the phone out of breath and in pain.

It was Jasper and he was on his way, he wanted to take me out to the mall and then maybe back to his place.

I was telling him that sounded great but maybe after I changed my shirt again and cleaned up the blood then I could probably go with him.

"What happened?!" he asked me.

"I got tangled in my shirt and fell and cut my cheek on my bed." I told him, and started to blush which didn't help me much because it brought blood to my face which made my cheek bleed some more.

I grabbed an old shirt that was lying on my floor and put it to my face to stop the bleeding.

Jasper drove faster and got to my house within a few minutes. I let him in the house. He went straight to the bathroom and got supplies to take care of my cut. I was surprised that he knew what to do

"How do you know what to do?" I asked him curiously.

"My father was a doctor and he taught me this stuff when I was little, I guess he wanted me to be a doctor, but we had different dreams, I suppose." Jasper replied.

"Oh what was your dream?"

"I wanted to be an actor but something happened to me that took my dream away." he said.

"Oh I see, well what happened to you?" I asked while I cringed as he put the alcohol on the cotton ball and put it on my cut.

Jasper looked at me sympathetically. He took the cotton ball away from my face and blew on my cheek and his breath smelt so good that I felt like I was melting.

As he wiped up the blood from the side of my face I noticed that his eyes were black. He then took a piece of gauze on put it on my face and took some medical tape to hold it in place. It looked like it was a giant cut but it really wasn't.

Jasper asked me if I wanted to go to the mall with him still or not. I told him that sounded fine since I was used to people staring at me. I told him about my eyes and my hair.

Before I was born the genes from my mother and father both decided to mix together so since my father had blue eyes and my mother has green eyes I got a mixture of the two genes and my eyes are turquoise. And the same thing for my hair, my father had bright red hair and my mother has blonde hair which is how I got my hair color.

He looked at me and started to lean in towards me, like he was going to kiss me but then he stopped leaning in and stood up and told me to change my clothes and then he left my room.

I quickly changed my clothes and hurried downstairs to find him sitting on my couch, he looked very awkward sitting there and when I walked in he immediately stood up and walked toward the front door and held it open for me.

I walked to his Porsche and he opened the door for me and I got in the passenger seat then I called my mom to tell her where I was going and who I was with. She told me to make sure I was home by dinnertime.

When we got to the mall we went straight to Hot Topic which is one of my favorite stores then we went to Wet Seal, I was looking at the shirts when I noticed this girl was standing in the other aisle.

She turned around all of a sudden and I was looking into Alice's welcoming face. She walked around to me and gave me a hug. Jasper then walked up beside me.

"Hello Alice" Jasper said "Alice and Jacob Wolfe are my best friends."

"What happened to your cheek, Seraphina?" Alice asked me.

So I told her what happened and she told me to be more careful, and I agreed with her.

So, Jasper, Alice and I talked for a few more minutes than Alice had to go and meet Jacob in another store.

Jasper and I went to the food court and got something to eat since I had not eaten anything yet today. I found it strange when Jasper didn't want anything to eat, but he said he wasn't hungry so I figured he had already eaten.

After I finished eating and we talked some more, I wanted to go into Barnes and Noble to see if they had a book I wanted. Called "Mythical Beings: Fiction or Not". I couldn't find it so we left the mall and we went to his loft.

It was really open and nice, I liked it a lot. He told me about how his parents travel the world so they send him money every month to pay his rent and buy food and other things. He showed me around and we talked for a while then we watched a movie.

At about quarter to five I told Jasper that I had to be home by five-thirty. As I stood up to get my jacket he grabbed my hand and said;

"Wait, Seraphina I have something important to tell you." he said looking deep into my eyes.

I sat back down and he began to explain about his skin and his eyes. And about why he wears the clothes he does. He told me that he is a vampire. I was shocked. I asked him how he could handle being around all the kids in school and cleaning up my blood.

He told me that he has been around humans for a long time. He then told me the reason he knew where I was the night when Jason tried to attack me. He told me that he had been visiting his cousins in Forks, and his aunt Jane, who has the power to see the future saw me coming and then saw me and Jasper together later in the future.

He told me that the wind had blown my scent over towards where he was walking and he thought it was the greatest scent he had ever smelt. After that we talked for a few more minutes then he drove me home and he decided to come inside and meet my mother.

He was very polite and I think my mother was shocked that he was a real person. He told her about himself and a little bit about his life but he did not tell her that he was a vampire.

I could tell that she liked him already so I had to smile and of course Jasper noticed so he suggested that we go into the sitting room and leave my mother to cooking a wonderful dinner. Oh, what a suck up, I thought.

So we went into the sitting room and Jasper sat down on the couch and then he pulled me onto his lap, and would not let me go. He had a very strong grasp on me. Even though his skin was ice cold, I liked the feeling of his arms around me.

We sat there like that for about ten minutes, and then we went and ate dinner. Jasper actually ate with us and I could tell he didn't really want to but he was being polite. I think he wanted to impress my mother so he could see me again.

After dinner my mother wanted to ask Jasper about a billion questions, so before he went crazy I suggested that we go for a walk since it wasn't too cold.

While we were walking I was thinking about him and what he had told me. Then I remembered he said something about being around humans for a long time. So I asked him how old he was.

"Seventeen." he said.

"Have you been seventeen more than a year?" I asked him.

"Yes, for about eighty-three years."

"Wow."

"Shocking isn't it?"

"Yes, it actually is."

"Are you grossed out to be dating such an old man?" he asked me lightly laughing under his breath.

I rolled my eyes at him and I told him that even though he's an old man I still love him. He just smiled and said he had to leave. He told me he would stop by tomorrow.

So he walked me home and he gave me a hug on my front porch. At first he stopped and was staring at me. I really wanted to kiss him but he was not close enough to me but then he started to lean in towards me.

He got about five inches away from me when he pulled his face away and started to walk towards his car. He jumped in the car and waved good-bye, yelling

"See you later!" and sped off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I found out after I went to bed that when he said "See you later" he literally meant that, because he came to my room later that night. I was surprised when he came through my open window and asked me if I had any questions.

"Oh, um yeah, Do Alice and Jacob know you are a vampire?" I asked him.

"Yes they know" he replied.

"So are we dating now?" I asked him.

"I hope we are."

"Ok good" I said smiling.

"I love your smile Seraphina, it's really pretty."

"Oh, thanks I guess." I said blushing.

"Yeah well it's the truth."

"So, another question for you?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you become a vampire?"

"I didn't choose to become one."

"Well then what happened so you had to become a vampire?" I asked him.

"Can I tell you another time? Please it's a long story."

"Ok, but I won't forget about it." I said yawning.

"You're tired you need to go to sleep."

"No, I 'm not." I said barely keeping my eyes open.

"Yes you are, don't argue with me. I can sense when you are happy, sad, mad, or tired." He told me.

"Oh, how can you tell?" I asked him

"Well when I was changed I got powers and my powers were that I could sense and change the emotions of people around me, and I can sense that you are tired without even looking at you."

"Ok, well I don't want to go to sleep while you are here."

"It's ok, I don't mind." He said.

"Are you sure? When do you go to bed?"

"Yes I am sure and I don't.

"What do you mean you don't?"

"I mean I don't sleep." he said.

"Ever?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Yeah, now go to sleep."

"But I don't want….."

When I woke up Jasper wasn't in my room with me so I changed my clothes and went downstairs and found my mom and Jasper sitting at the kitchen table and talking about me, I think. I walked in and Jasper stood up.

"Good morning, Ser." they both said.

"Yeah, it is."

"What would you like for breakfast?" my mom asked us. She is always trying to impress my friends so when we said we don't care she cooked up a meal that could feed about ten people.

I looked at Jasper to see if he was going to eat he gave me a look like he didn't want to but he would to be polite to my mother. We ate as much as we could, and then Jasper and I went to the living room. We sat on the loveseat; well he was sitting on it while I was on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me and I shivered a little bit so he grabbed the blanket off of the couch and draped it over us. I leaned my head on his chest and we talked about what we are going to do today.

We decided that we are going to go to the store and buy stuff for a picnic. Then we decided that we are going to go to a movie. Jasper asked me what kind of movies I liked.

"Well it depends on my mood at the moment." I said.

"You're relaxed right now, so I take it you either want to see a chick flick or a comedy?"

"Actually I would like to see a horror film or an action movie." I said.

He looked at me with wide eyes and adjusted me so we were sitting up instead of leaning down in the seat.

"Why do you want to see a movie like that?"

"I am not the kind of girl you think I am."

"What kind of girl are you then?"

"Stick around and you'll find out." I said winking at him. Then I got up off his lap and went into the kitchen to find that my mom was not there so, I went upstairs to look for her and I found her taking a nap in her bed or so I thought.

I started walking over to her to tell her that Jasper and I were about to leave when I noticed her lips were beginning to turn purple. I ran to her and grabbed her and when I saw that she wasn't breathing I started crying. I yelled for Jasper.

He came running and when he saw us he grabbed my mother and ran her downstairs to his car then he realized I wasn't with him. I was upstairs sitting on my mom's bedroom floor too much in shock to move.

Jasper ran back upstairs and picked me up and used his vampire speed to get us to the car quickly and then he sped all the way to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital we found out that my mom had an asthma attack but she was ok. I was so freaked out that Jasper decided to still take me on the picnic so that I would calm down and realize that my mom is fine.

When we got to the spot where we were having the picnic we sat down on a blanket then Jasper held my hand and tried to talk to me but for some reason it was like I was in a trance. I finally came out of my trance after like ten minutes. I looked at Jasper and he had a very concerned look on his face.

After we talked about what happened for a while we went to the hospital and my mom woke up and we talked for a little while then Jasper and I left and went to the movies. We saw a horror movie because I love them. Ironically there were vampires in it. Jasper and I looked at each other and smiled. After the movie we went to the hospital to pick up my mom and went home.

After my mom was settled in, Jasper had to go so I walked out to his car with him.

"I have to go visit some family for a couple of days, so if you need any help go see Alice or Jake, ok?"

"Ok, but can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Will you change me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Will you make me like you?"

"A vampire? Why would you want that?"

"Because I love you and want to stay with you forever."

"Oh, I love you too Ser, but I think you should wait a while, at least until you are absolutely positive that you want this life."

"Ok, I will think about it for you but I've already made up my mind."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Good Night, Ser."

"Good Night, Jazz. "

After we said our goodnights Jasper grabbed me around my waist and pulled me close to him and very gently kissed me. I could feel my knees getting weak and I started to fall and he caught me.

I told him I better go inside and he agreed. He gave me a quick kiss and jumped in his car waving at me as he drove away.

I walked back into my house, and talked to my mom for a few minutes, and then I went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning when I woke up I figured that I would have to walk to school but when I got outside Jake and Alice were just driving up to my house.

Once they stopped Jake stuck his head out of his window and told me to get in the car because Jazz asked him and Alice to pick me up and drive me to school. So I got into the backseat and Jake drove to school.

Then Alice and I went to American Studies while Jake went to his class. Then we met back up with Jake so we could go to Gym. Then Jake and Alice went to their class while I went to Biology, Calculus, and English Literature alone.

Then I met back up with Alice and Jake for Photography. Jake and Alice sat in their normal seats at the back of the room but since Jasper was gone the teacher thought it would be a good idea if I sat in the back with them and we worked as a group for today.

I was happy because I didn't know the people in the other groups very well. The class was still working on the same project where you had to take pictures of a person and then get their opinion on it. Since Jasper wasn't at school I just helped Alice try to take a good picture of Jake.

He kept goofing around and we were laughing so loudly that the teacher yelled at us. After we got quiet, Alice had to go to the bathroom and as soon as she left Jake started asking me what he should get Alice for her birthday which was in two weeks. He wanted to make it really special since it's her sixteenth birthday.

I told him that he should make her something that came from the heart. He said thank you and then he looked up at Alice right as she walked in so we changed the subject. Alice walked over to Jake and I. Then Alice sat on Jake's lap and said I love You Jakeypoo!

He blushed and then said I love you too Alibear. I looked away rolling my eyes at them thinking about Jasper. About a minute later my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Jasper saying I'm thinking about you too. I was surprised because I didn't know I had texting. I texted him back asking him how he knew that I was thinking about him. So He told me about his vampire "cousin"

Zack who has the power to read minds. So he asked him to read my mind just for a few minutes just to make sure I was ok since he couldn't feel my emotions from as far away as he was.

I said ok and asked him when he was coming back. He said that he should be back on Wednesday. I was sad since that was two days away, and I didn't want to be away from him that long.

He texted me saying that he had to go but he would call me later tonight. We said good bye and then Alice tapped me on the shoulder, and when I looked up at her she had a weird look on her face.

"Are you alright Ser?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Oh, because you look like you're going to be sick." Alice said. Even Jake agreed with her. I all of a sudden got really dizzy and started swaying back and forth so Jake grabbed me to make sure I didn't fall over while Alice ran up to the front of the class to ask permission to take me to the nurse's office.

Mrs. Lutz looked at me concerned and said that was fine. When I tried to stand up I was too dizzy and fell over a little bit so Jake picked me up and carried me out of the class. I was embarrassed because people were looking at me surprised.

When we got to the nurse's office the nurse said oh my and cleared a bed off for me to lie on. She stuck one of those weird thermometers strip on my forehead.

I felt like a baby because the last time I had used one of those was when I was three. My temperature was 103.6. So the nurse Mrs. Night said that I should go home and since it was the last class of the day and Jake and Alice had to take me home since they were my ride home, Mrs. Night called down to our class excusing the three of us from class.

While I was lying down I started getting less dizzy so I decided to try and get up and walk. But I got dizzy and I sank to the ground. Alice ran to my side telling Jake to come help her.

He had to pick me up and carry me again I kept apologizing to them for being such a burden and that he should put me down. They both gave me a look like you are crazy and kept walking to his car with me in Jakes arms.

When we were about ten feet away from the car I fainted. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital and Jasper was next to my bed so I thought that I was dreaming, but when I tried to sit up the I.V. in my arm hurt so I knew I wasn't dreaming.

I looked around the room and saw that Jake and Alice were sleeping on the recliner next to my bed. Jasper saw that I was awake and got closer to me and held my hand.

"What happened, how did you get here?" I asked him very confused.

"Well you were really sick and you fainted in Jakes arms. Alice called me when you were on your way to the hospital so I ran here as fast as I could without being seen. Your mother is downstairs getting us something to drink in the café."

A nurse came in and checked my heart monitor and asked me how I was feeling. I told her that I felt nauseous and had a headache. She offered me a pill to help get rid of both, I gladly accepted.

After I took the pill and the nurse left I asked Jasper to lie next to me. So I moved over and when we were comfortable I asked him how long I had been sleeping. He told me that he thinks it's been about four hours.

"Oh my goodness, I don't even really remember what happened all I can remember is Alice asking me if I was ok and then everything is blank after that."

"Well I couldn't really tell you anything you're going to have to wait until Jake and Alice wake up which will hopefully be soon." Jasper said to me.

Right after Jasper said that Alice woke up. She shook Jake awake after she saw that I was up. He looked around sleepily, and he and Alice got up and walked close to me to make sure I was feeling better by then Jasper had moved to the chair since my mother walked in to check on me.

I was embarrassed by all the attention but everyone was insisting that I shouldn't mom had brought food for Jasper, Jake, Alice, and herself not knowing if I would be awake or not.

So she had a nurse if I could eat and she said that I could have some soup and would have some sent to my room as soon as possible. My mom thanked her and came back to sit by me on the bed.

I asked Jake and Alice what happened to me today. After they explained everything I wasn't as embarrassed as I was before,

"I was at work when Alice called me from your cell and I was kind of freaking out sorry Ser", my mom told me.

"Oh, mom it's ok. "

"I think I'm ready to go home now, can someone tell the nurse please?

"I will." Alice said as she jumped up and walked outside of my room to find my nurse and Jake followed her. Jasper moved to the recliner so my mom could sit in the chair next to my bed.

We talked for about two minutes before Alice and Jake returned with the nurse. The nurse checked my vitals and saw that I was feeling better. So, she went and got a wheel chair.

Jasper was standing by me holding my hand as I stood up. Amazingly I didn't feel that dizzy. I wanted to walk but the nurse wouldn't let me since it was a hospital rule. I made pouty lips and Jasper seeing that I didn't want to use the wheel chair grabbed me up off the ground and I almost screamed.

He carried me out to his car and set me down so gently that I think he thought I might break. He jogged back to tell my mom who was still at the front desk making sure I was all checked out and that our insurance covered me, that he was going to take me home since she had to go back to work so she didn't get fired.

After Jasper got me home and made me lay down he stayed with an hour before I fell asleep again and when I woke up he was gone. I got up and walked downstairs and saw that my mom was in the kitchen cleaning up from the dinner she had just made for Jake and Alice who were laying on the couch together watching television.

I sat on the loveseat and Jake and Alice sat up and started talking to me at the same time so they got into a little argument about who was going to talk first, which ended with Jake kissing Alice so she would be quiet.

I just rolled my eyes at them and got up and went into the kitchen to get the soup my mom had made for me, because I was starving. I sat down and started eating and talking to my mom about what happened today.

After I finished my soup I said good night to Jake, Alice and my mother and went upstairs and changed into some night clothes, got in bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next two days went by really slow but it's ok since there was two days off from school because the teachers had some two day meeting thing so I didn't miss any school. I hung out with Jake and Alice the whole time.

We hung out at Alice's house a lot. They were acting a bit strange and I found out why later when I least expected it. We were walking around Jake's house which was in a big forest.

We found this tree that had fallen onto another tree making a seat so we were sitting on the tree, after a while I decided to go and look around some more while they stayed where they were. I had stopped to look at a bunch of flowers when I got the same feeling that I got on my first night in Port Angeles.

I turned around really fast but no one was there so I went back the way I came to find Jake and Alice. I think I was about halfway there when I heard something behind me so I turned around and saw Jason about twenty-five feet away from me. I screamed since Jasper had told me that Jason is also a vampire.

I started walking backwards trying to get as far away from him as possible, while Jason stayed where he was. He started talking to me but I couldn't hear him very good and when I got a puzzled look on my face he began to speak louder.

"I knew I smelt something mouthwatering around here" he said as he stepped closer to me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him.

He had just started talking when we both heard a loud noise. When James wasn't looking Alice came out of nowhere grabbing me and running, and while all that was happening I saw Jake running past us turning into a wolf. I couldn't believe my eyes.

When I was safe, Alice told me to stay put and ran up a couple yards to see if Jake was all right. He ran back to us, saying that he had gotten rid of James.

He didn't kill him but he ran him off. Alice asked me if I was all right and I just kept sitting there with my mouth open, staring at them.

Jake started to explain about him turning into a wolf.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you about me, but how do you tell someone that you're a 'wolf."

"Yeah I think I understand." I said.

"I'm a 'wolf, too." Alice said.

"Wow, this is a shock." I said

While I was thinking about what happened Jasper called Jake to see what we were doing since I had forgotten to charge my cell phone.

After Jake told him what had happened he wanted to talk to me. Jake handed me the phone.

"Hi, Jazz."

"Hey, Ser. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just a little shocked about Jake and Alice."

"So was I when they first told me." After we got done talking I gave Jake his phone back, and decided that I wanted to go home. I asked Alice to take me home, so she did.

When I got home I talked to my mom for a few minutes then went upstairs to check my email and plug my phone in. After a while I called Jasper again. When we were done talking I went to lie down and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I woke up on Wednesday Jasper was laying next to me on my bed.

"Good morning Ser" Jasper whispered

"Jazz you're back" I whispered

"Yeah, I missed you Ser "

"I missed you too Jazz"

"So how did you find out about Jake and Alice being werewolves?"

"Jason tried to attack me again while I was walking in the forest near Jake's house but Jake and Alice caught Jason's scent and when they found Jason getting ready to attack me Jake shifted into a wolf and chased Jason off. Once Jake shifted back into a human, Alice and Jake told me that they are werewolves."

"That must have been a big shock for you." Jasper said.

"Yeah it was, but I think I'm getting used to it now."

"Well that's good love, I really missed you while I was gone. Hopefully next time I go out of town I can take you with me."

"Same here I missed you too, I hope you can too."

"Yeah, well you better get up and get some breakfast."

I hadn't even realized I was hungry until he said something. We both got up and Jasper went to down to his car through my window so he didn't freak my mother out and then he came in and "ate" some breakfast with us.

After I finished I went upstairs to get ready for school. When I came down it was time to go so Jasper and I said bye to my mom and we went to school.

When we got to school Alice immediately ran up to me almost knocking me down while Jake walked up to us on his phone.

"Sorry about that, it was Marcus my friend from the town closest to us. I can't remember what it's called though." Jake said to us.

"That's ok Jake." we all said at the same time and then we all started laughing.

_**... This Chapter is only part done it is the last one we worked on our plans for this chapter were**_

_**Jasper comes back and finds out that Jason tried to attack Seraphina , that she knows about Jacob and Alice's secret and they find out that Gala is in two weeks**_

_**then after that or the next chapter **_

_**they all go and buy their tuxes/dresses then they go out to eat and while eating a random group of guys made a rude comment about Alice and Jacob snapped and broke his glass, a shard of the glass cut Seraphina's arm and Jasper just about attacked her but Alice stopped him and once he got control of himself Alice calmed Jacob down before he lost complete control of himself and shifted into a wolf**_

_**i just need ideas with how to do that and then how to continue the story**_


End file.
